Chapter 14 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 2: Geìíh lands for the first time on Idaina. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} D: Many asked for the favorite food of some characters, now I will tell you these secrets! Sorji - Mostly bread and pizza. Keno - Meat and pizza. Wakii - Food with sugar on it, bread and pizza too. Ceipeno - Food that CAN kill people. Geìíh - Gay food. Funny, isn't it? Oh, and pizza too. Grandma from Idaina - Bread, sour GrandmAE'-Fuud and pizza. Story Sorji wants to be the king of pirates! The little ship lands on an island named "Idaina". They defeat a bread and some pirates. What will happen today? 87 Points left for Sorji, 99 for Keno. Tiger has only 14. Keno: "I beat you! Four-..." Some Men: "Could you help us?" Keno: "Why?" Some Women: "Arikis health is falling down! We have to help him!" Ariki: "Thank you. This medicine will help me." Two hours later Ariki disappeared. The Group searches for him, and finds him sitting next to a tree on a cliff. "Get away from there!". Ariki: "Why should I live anymore? I have only some hours left." Group: "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Ariki: "Yes. On my worldtour I offend a big mother, I called her "Fat thing". She made me an offer: When I give her almost my complete lifepower, around 27 years, and 40 years each from my 4 friends, now 227 years, she will tell that to nobody. Then I had only 3 years left. And now I'm 59, and will die. Good night, guys and ladies." Wakii: "NO, YOU CAN'T DIE!!! T-T" "IIiiiii haavvee... too... now my l..a s ttt.. words...: Yes, .. tell my ma ma I... ate the chips..." He falls down into the open sea. He still lives. It begins to rain. But what no one knows: He also had 7 little kids on his adventure, and the mother stole the complete lifepower of the kids, 539 years. Then she smiled. The rains get stronger. Ariki begins to smile as he drifts up to the sea, slowly dying. All those who are here now begin to weep, and it begins to tremble and thunder. Then Tiger says: "We have to termina la pelea." Major Events *He dies. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Little boy (Flashback) *4 weird pirates (Flashback) *Grandma (Flashback) *Guarmar (文法エラーでいっぱい Bunpō erā de ippai) *Tiger Reptah (ウシ爬虫類 Ushi hachūrui) *Ariki (アリキ Ariki) *Men of the HELP!-Ariki Group *Women of the HELP!-Ariki Group *Some crying people *Big Mom (Flashback) *7 Kids (Flashback) *Ariki's Friends (Flashback) Places *South Blue *Nagahash (永田 Nagata, flashback) *Idaina (イダニア Idania, flashback) *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Killer bread (ブレイヤー Bureiyā, flashback) *Some Dogs Trivia *This is the first chapter of OPH where someone dies. *DDS wanted to make 37 Kids die, over 3400 years, but that would be "too hard". Errors *No known Errors. Category:One Piece Hunters Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter